15 Years
by Kirriri
Summary: When Len and Rin Kagamine met they could safely say it was love at first sight. Sweet memorable days passed although nothing is ever perfect. But even still their love is undying. Whether it be 15 years or 61. Pairing LenxRin -not twincest- Based off of a song.


"On the wings of an angel, my love for you soars. Flying farther and farther, from shore to shore. If I could reach up above, for you I'd grab a single star. Even still your beauty is greatest, but I'd still reach no matter how far." I carefully said the words aloud as I wrote them delicately on the paper. These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for fifteen years straight. But even so there's still no reply.

"Dude, you know that super cute model, Kendra Brown? They're having a photo shoot down at the park downtown today!" My best friend Kaito exclaimed whipping out a magazine where a picture of the curvy brunette smiling sweetly at the camera. My eyes flicked down to a certain area on the model. I analyzed her body and I had to admit, not bad, but honestly I could care less about some stupid model.

"And?" I ask sitting back down on my desk. Kaito groaned and sat on my desk leaning forward so our faces were inches away. I made a face and scooted back several inches.

"And? Len, I'm talking about Kendra. Kendra Brown. The girl from America! She's only the top model! She's so cute and fluffy and lovable! There's rumors she's even going to star in a movie. That's huge. Come with me to the shoot! I'll . . . I'll buy you ice cream!"

I sighed ran a hand through my shaggy blonde hair. "Kaito. I don't even like ice cream."

"Not the point. The point is, Kendra Brown." I knew he would never stop the nagging. I sighed and stood up.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kaito shoots off my desk loping out of the empty classroom. I grab my school bag and fallow out behind it, although not quite as enthusiastic.

_Dear Rin,_

_I admit, the first year I was reckless. I wrote each and every day without fail. I licked stamps with insistence. Sending you my heart's spit. Even so, there's still no reply._

_Love,_

_Len K._

"How long is this going to take?" I asked as Kaito dragged me through a large crowd of people. The big stupid blue baboon looked back and grinned at me.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. But somehow that fool managed to drag us to the front of the crowd. We stood front and center. That Kendra girl sat on the park's fountain wearing a light pink dress with a white headband and white ballet flats. Her long brown hair was curled and framed her face. She had to be cold in this weather. Whatever.

"OMG, dude look at her! It's her, it's Kendra!" Kaito exclaimed like some silly school girl.

"Kaito." I said bluntly. He didn't even look away from the posing girl.

"What?" He asked. I swear you could see hearts in his eyes.

"Don't say 'OMG'."

"Why not? Girls say it."

"Yeah, they're girls. You're not a girl." I point out. Kaito elbowed me and I stepped to the side to avoid him. Just to my luck I watched as a blonde girl, who had walked up this way, flinched splashing a large glass of soda all over my white school shirt.

I turned and stared down at her in shock. The girl looked no older than me. She had to be only like 150 cm and had pale skin and blonde hair. She looked up at me with wide blue eyes. She had a white ribbon securing her hair back in a pony tail. She wore a skin tight white shirt and a black skirt. She was wearing this black apron thing over her clothes. As I stared at her, a teenager drenched in dark soda, all I could think was, "She's beautiful".

_Dear Rin,_

_It's now the second year. I'm still rather reckless. I left my stove on setting my house ablaze, even that didn't catch my attention. In fact, my clothes caught fire from below. I didn't notice until only the collar was left. I need you. Even so, there's still no reply._

_Love,_

_Len K._

"Oh." The girl finally said.

"Oh?" I asked holding my sticky arm out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I know I should have gone around the crowd, but there's so many people I thought it would be faster to just go through. I'm so, so sorry! I should have been more careful. I uh-" She rushed panicked. I couldn't help but smile at her cute klutziness.

"It's-" Kaito interrupted me as he suddenly popped up next to me, stepping on my toe in the process. Honestly I was surprised he could even look away from the model.

"Whoa, you guys kind of look related." Kaito pointed out. The girl blushed slightly fiddling idly with the empty cup in her hand.

"You, think so?" She asked uneasily.

"Nah." I pipe up. I point at her nose and tap it. Her head pops back a few inches as she stares, nearly crossed eyed, at my finger. "You have a big nose." I point out. She gasped and her hand snapped to her nose. A cute reaction. My lips twitched into a smile.

"I do?" She squealed. I nodded solemnly and she crossed her arms glaring at me.

"Well- Well you have a . . ." She trailed off lost in thought. "You have a butt chin!" She finally exclaimed.

My hand instinctively snapped up to my chin. Do I really? The girl stifled a laugh.

"Well you're a dwarf. I mean look at how short you are." I point out shrugging.

"What about you? You must be a giant!"

"At least I don't have elephant ears!"

"Well I don't have a huge fat mouth!" The girl exclaimed stubbornly. Suddenly Kaito was hitting me again and again in the arm until I finally turned to glare at him.

"What?" I snap.

"Ke- Ken- Kend- Kender- Kendra!" The baboon stuttered. I looked up and sure enough there she stood. She stood in front of us looking at the girl in front of me worried. I realized that this was probably why the crowd swarming around us was screaming and shouting the model's name.

"Rin, are you okay? What happened?" Kendra exclaimed worried. Rin, the blonde girl, blushed. She waved her hands in front of her flinging another drop of soda on my cheek. I wiped it off crossing my arms looking down at the girls.

"Mi- Miss Brown! I'm fine, I'm fine! I accidentally spilled the soda all over him." Rin explained profusely. The model made a silly face and her hand was suddenly on her mouth as she burst out laughing. She wiped away tears holding out a small wash cloth she had in her hand.

"Rin, you're sopping wet also. Why don't you two go to my trailer to clean up. There's some female clothing on the second drawer to the left under the sink. There's also a shower in there, need be." Kendra kindly explained. I glanced at Kaito and noticed that he looked ready to pass out. I glanced back to the red faced Rin.

"Ah, yes, thank you! Thank you so much." Rin's hand snatched out and grabbed my wrist as she dragged me through the set towards a white trailer.

_Dear Rin,_

_In this past year, year three, I calmed down. I'd already reached the limits of my literature career. I publicized my mixi journal. My favorites broke the counter. Still, there's no reply?_

_Love,_

_Len K._

Rin had already showered and now I just stepped out of the shower. As I dried off I pulled on the woman's sweat pants. They were the only thing that I could even put on and they didn't even fit. When I pulled them on, the waist part was tight and they ended several inches above my ankles. It looked bad. Rubbing a towel through my hair I stepped out of the small bathroom shirtless.

Rin was sitting on a couch now wearing a baggy shirt and black leggins that ended at her calves. She still looked flushed and looked up at me as I walked in. "I'm so sorry." She apologized again, for what had to be the millionth time. I smiled softly at her and sat down next to her. We were close enough that our thighs and shoulders brushed against each other.

"It's fine. How do you know her?" I suddenly asked. She looked up and our eyes met. Her eyebrows furrowed together quizzically.

"Who?"

"That model."

"Oh, Kendra! Well she's my neighbor and I work as her assistant. She's a really sweet girl." Rin explained with a small smile on her face.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"15." I nodded. Same age as me. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Len. Len Kagamine."

"Eh? Me too. My last name that is, it's Kagamine. What character's do you use to write it?" She asked. I explained it to her and she smiled. "Oh yeah it's different." She said explaining how she wrote her own surname.

We went quite and I suddenly looked down at her just as she looked up with me. "Rin." I muttered. I leaned down caressing her cheek. She slowly blinked as our eyes met and I trailed my thumb across her cheek bone. How could someone be so beautiful? I lower my face even further until we're only inches away.

"Len." She exhaled breathlessly. With that we stretched to reach each other. Our lips came crashing together passionately. Never before had I really cared for girls. They just wanted things, and compliments and we're like annoying little chihuahuas. But her. She was different. My eyes flutter open and I watch as her eyes do the same. Our lips slowly part and we're both lightly panting for air.

_Dear Rin,_

_In this fourth year, I wrote for a magazine. I branched into social issues. I decided to release a poem compilation. Then I made fun of a salary men. (I may have stolen his toupee) These poems are written of my love for you. I'll continue sending them. Every year. Even so, there's still no reply. Don't you love me?_

_Love,_

_Len K._

"Len." She murmured. I left gentle kisses on her jaw line tracing down to nape of her neck.

"Come to my place. I live alone." I murmur into her neck.

"Len." She repeated. I continued down and suddenly her hands were on my shoulders. "Len." She said more forcefully. I left one last gently kiss and looked into her shining blue eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"Work. I'm supposed to be working." I sighed and closed my eyes. I was surprised to feel her lips pressing against mine. As she pulled back I opened my eyes.

"Wait for me." She said breathlessly as her cheeks flared red. At the sight I felt my own cheeks turn red. I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll wait for eternity."

_Dear Rin,_

_Five years. It's the fifth year. I'm now considered a pro poet. I captivate women from ages twenty to thirty-four. They always approach me. I have to admit, since I'm earnest I saw those girls as inexperienced pansies. Only you. Your the only one I can see in my eyes. I miss you. Even still, there's still no reply._

_Love,_

_Len K._

"Lennnnn." Rin's voice whined drawing out the word. I laughed at her fixing my hold on the phone in my hand.

"Hey! I said I'm sorry! I told you I'm on my way. I'm seriously on my way out the door, right now." I said as I opened the front door. I slammed it behind me to make sure she heard. She sighed impatiently and I chuckled.

"Go faster, I'm waiting!"

"What? Your acting like we never see each other. We only see each other, you know, everyday!" I exclaim. I speed walk down the sidewalk with a slight skip in my step.

"But I miss you." She admitted. I could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

"I love you."I announce cheerfully.

"Len." She groaned.

"What?"

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I laugh.

"Run!" She commands.

"I am!" Exclaim bursting out into a full fledged run. I slipped past people running as fast as I could as I heard her beautiful voice encouraging me to go faster. I make a sharp left and there she was. As if there was a magnet between us she swiveled in my decision and her face lit up.

My lungs burning I ran faster and she began to run towards me. Ignoring the crowds of people walking past us on the busy streets of Tokyo we met and she flew into my arms. As her arms wrapped around my neck my arms went around her back. Lifting her in the air I span her around and as her feet reached the ground our lips crashed together.

As soon as our lips parted words tumbled out of her mouth, "I love you". She exhales, laughing. I hugged her tighter pulling her closer. I leaned my head down next to hers kissing her ear. A few people stopped walking to stare at us.

"I love you." I echoed. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated again and again. Rin laughed and pulled away from me. Our hands entwined and she led me forward skipping.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed. I squeezed her hand laughing at her charisma.

"Where we going, beautiful?" I asked teasing her. She glared at me over her shoulder blushing.

"A picnic! I invited Kaito and tricked Kendra into coming." She explained smiling. I laughed anticipating what will happen shortly. I shake my head, my eyes never once leaving her. Why do I love this woman so much?

_Dear Rin,_

_In this long sixth year, my body was ruined. I'd already passed two-thousand poems and had no desire to continue to write them. The words of my heart continue to speak to you, never could they stop. But why write them if you refuse to read them? Okay yes, not a bone has been broken nor and organ been damaged. But I refuse to be okay. Come back to me? Answer me? Yet still there's no reply._

_Love,_

_Len K._

"Rin, Len!" A familiar perky voice called out. Rin who was leaning against me looked over our shoulders and smiled.

"Kendra! Come on, come sit down." Rin called bumping her shoulder into mine playfully. My arm snaked around her waist and I squeezed her.

"Hey you two are looking as together as usual." Kendra laughed sitting down across from us.

"You think?" I ask smiling at Rin who returned that action. Kendra laughed at rolled her eyes.

"You guys act like newlyweds. How long have you been going out, anyways?" She asked furrowing her brows. Rin plucked a piece of grass off the picnic blanket flicking it away.

"One year, 5 months and 3 days." Rin and I say in unison. I flash her a smirk which makes her roll her eyes.

"Oh boy, really now, I-" Kendra was cut off by a startled cry.

"Rin, why didn't you tell me Kendra was here?!" I heard Kaito exclaim. I glance over to see my best friend standing there turning noticeably red. They've hung out a couple of times but Kaito still swooned over her every time he saw her.

"Why didn't you tell me this fool was going to be here?" Kendra exclaimed as her voice went up an octave. Her cheeks turned slightly red. No matter how much she denied she had feelings for that baboon.

"Because!~" Rin giggled. Kaito plopped down beside Kendra rolling his eyes.

"Hi." He murmured stubbornly.

"Hi." She replied just as stubbornly. She then pointed her glare at Rin and I. "I'm only doing this because I don't want to be a party pooper." Rin and I laughed and Rin suddenly opened up the basket. She grabbed the case of pasta pulling it open. Suddenly she threw a handful at Kendra's face.

"Lies." Rin pointed out.

"You didn't!" Kendra cried. She reached into the basket pulling out the same soda that Rin spilled on me when we met. She flung the liquid all over Rin and I. I let out a cry shielding Rin and not doing a very good job at it.

"Not my woman!" I shouted pulling out the french bread which I then used to whack Kendra with. And soon enough we were all laughing and ruining the perfectly good food.

Sadly we ran out of food and we all lied back on the dirty blanket shoulder to shoulder. "Let's never do that again." I said with a sigh. Rin laughed into my shoulder.

"Why not?" Kendra asked.

"I'm going to smell like tomatoes for a week." Kaito complained.

"My skin is going to be polka dotted different colors for the next week." Rin whined trying not to laugh.

"Well you'd still be beautiful." I point out leaning down and kiss her. As our lips pulled apart I kissed her ear whispering three gentle words. "I love you."

_Dear Rin,_

_In the seventh year, I was in perfect form. I didn't once get sick. There was nothing wrong with me besides this sharp pain in my heart. Don't you love me? Won't you respond to my letters? To the poems and words I write for you? So today, I'll compare you to something. I know you so well, yet I know I can learn so much more. Perhaps you like extreme ironing? Or maybe you're like a compound inner product space. Is that it? Even yet, you still don't reply._

_Love,_

_Len K._

"Tell me a romantic poem!" Rin exclaimed. I gave her an astounded look.

"Do you really expect me to know any poems?" She smiled and shrugged.

"Good point. Well write one for me then."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Right now." She confirmed. I sighed.

"Roses are Red, Violets are blue. My name is Len and I love you." I make up on the top of my mind. Rin laughed leaning into me.

"That was stupid. It didn't even rhyme." She complained.

"What? Yes it did! Blue and you." I point out. She rolled her eyes.

"No it doesn't try again." I sigh and this time gave it more thought.

" On the wings of an angel, my love for you soars. Flying farther and farther, from shore to shore. If I could reach up above, for you I'd grab a single star. Even though your beauty is larger, but I'd still reach no matter how far." I finally say. Rin laughed and kissed my cheek.

"That still kind of sucked but it's a start."

"I'm glad you like it." I say sarcastically. She giggled into me then shivered as a gust of wind hit us.

"Len, I forgot my jacket." Rin complained wrapping her arms around me. I looked up at the light snow falling down on us. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her in close for warmth.

"And why was that?" I asked.

"Because I didn't have a jacket that would match my outfit." Rin admitted dejectedly.

"So?"

"So, I wanted to look pretty for you." I puller her towards the curb and sat down pulling her into my lap. I unzipped my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Rin. I've seen you not showered, wearing no makeup, in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, with no bra on might I add. No matter what you wear you're beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous. Perfect. A-" Rin cut me off by leaning her head against my chest. She looked up at me and put her hands over my mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now what time is it? Is it midnight yet?" I pulled out my cellphone checking the time. I smiled.

"No, only 5 more minutes." We sat in downtown Tokyo by the city's Christmas tree. Despite the time there were many people here, mostly couples.

"Agh, time go faster." Rin whined.

"You know, they consider patience a virtue." I point out. Rin's hands had been lingering on my face and I put my hands over her's.

"Screw stupid virtues." She said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her hand. "That is . . ." She trailed of and bit her lip.

"That is what?" I asked.

"Would it make you love me more?" She asked. I burst out laughing at her question.

"Love you more? Over something so silly? You don't need to change. Besides, I think it's impossible to love you more. I love you so, so, so much." I whisper into her ear. She turned around wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well I loves you more." She declared. I bumped my forehead against her's so all I could see were those glorious blue eyes.

"No way. I love you more."

"Nuhuh."

"Yes huh."

"No."  
"Yes." We continued to argue until I blew a puff of air on her nose. She squinted at me preparing to say something again.

"Rin."

"W- What?"

"Shut up." I say kissing her suddenly. She let out a soft moan and I pulled away quickly and I could tell .

"Why are you-" She began to say.

"Merry Christmas." I kiss her on the cheek and her eyebrows furrowed confused.

"What? It's Christmas?" She asked. I held out my phone for her to see. "Oh."

I pull out a plush velvet case from my jacket pocket and opened it so she could see the necklace I chose for her. Her hand reached out to caress it.

"Len, it's beautiful." She said breathlessly. I fought the urge to smirk and say, "I know."

"Yes." I pulled the necklace out and held it up. It was a sterling silver chain and a white gold butterfly. I brushed her hair to the side and clasped it around her neck. She stared down at it and her hand stroked it affectionately.

"Thank you so much Len. I love you." She said with tears in her eyes. She stretched forward kissing my cheek. I caressed her cheek and smiled softly.

"I love you too." Right then and there, after dating straight with no real fights, for 2 years 1 month and 6 days I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend forever with.

_Dear Rin,_

_In my Eighth year, I didn't change. The only thing that really remains is my love and the pain and yearning to see you. I love you. Profusely. Today I'll compare you to something. To who may be. I've come to the idea you may like winning every match in sixteen sumo tournaments. Would you like that? Did you know I would still love you? Even if you weighed three times than me. Or are you like an AMPA ghutamine receptor? Still, why no reply? These poems have been written out of my love to you. I've been sending them to you eight years straight. Still, there's no reply. _

_Love,_

_Len K._

" . . . okay? Len? Len! Hey you- you're awake!" A man's voice exclaimed. My eyes fluttered and I instantly knew I was staring at a hospital's ceiling. "Hey doctor, doctor! He's awake!"

I sat up and the blue haired man scurried by my side. "What? Where am I?" I groaned. My voice was hoarse and my throat hurt.

"Len? You're in the hospital! How do you feel? You've been out of it for several days now." The man explained worriedly. I stared at him confused. Why did he call me Len? Who was he?

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"What? Who am I? What do you mean? It's me Len. You're best friend Kaito!" The man, or Kaito, exclaimed.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about. And stop calling me Len! That's not my name!" I shout angrily. My head flared up in pain and when I reached out to touch it my hand met stiff bandages. What happened?

"What? Then what's your name?"

"I- I don't know?" I said with a cold realization. Who was I?

"After your fall you experienced severe head trauma. You went into a medical induced coma and didn't wake up. You we're asleep for 3 months. We were afraid of what might be the results from the trauma and sadly amnesia is one of the more common symptoms to what happened to you. Hopefully you're memories will return sometime in the nearby future. We'll have you discharged in no time." The doctor informed me.

I buried my head in my hands fighting tears. I could remember next to nothing. In fact all I could remember was a name and a face to go with it. Rin Kagamine. I couldn't even remember my own name? So who was she? But the feeling in my chest told me the answer. I loved her.

"I know this is tough. I'm going to leave you alone to think. I'm sorry." The doctor left the room leaving me alone in my pain. Kaito, that man who was by my side when I awoke, brought a bag of stuff he thought I would want when I awoke. When I opened the bag all I found was a pink marker and a large notepad.

Instinctively I reached out began to write.

_Dear Rin,_

_On the ninth year I had an accident. Apparently when I was on my way to the convenience store a driver hit me and apparently I suffered quite a blow to the head. And though I had forgotten my own name I remembered that I love you. I love you. So tell me, who am I? Who are you? _

_Love,_

_Supposedly called Len _

A couple of hours later my hospital room door opened and I heard the click of heels and grew excited. I sat up straighter anticipating the sight of the girl I loved. Instead it was a foreigner. She was rather average height with a curvy build and long wavy brown hair. Her eyes widened and she had tears in her eyes. She looked like she could be a model and I noticed she was married.

"Len!" She cried rushing to my side. She flung her arms around me. Instinctively I pushed her away. No woman, but Rin, no one but her could touch me.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized looking down at her feet sadly. " I forgot you don't remember me. I'm Kendra Shion! I'm Kaito's wife." She explained smiling softly.

"Kaito . . . the blue haired man." I pointed out mostly for myself.

"Yes." She said softly. She sat in the chair by my bed and noticed the notepad on my bedside table. She picked it up and as she began to read it I snatched it from her.

"No!" I cried hugging it to me.

"S- Sorry." She apologized. I felt bad for snapping at her but I didn't know what to say. Eventually though I did talk.

"Hey."

"Yes?"

"How long have you known me?" I asked.

"We met when we were fifteen so twelve years now." She explained.

"Do you know who Rin is?" I ask. I look over as her eyes widen and I see scars in her eyes.

"Huh? No. That's a common name though, maybe that's why you're thinking of it." She said. And from the look in her eyes I knew she was lying.

_Dear Rin,_

_Through the tenth year and the eleventh year my memories didn't return. And yet, I loved you. All I could want was your reply. Still why no reply?_

_Love,_

_Len K._

I was discharged from the hospital a week later. When I entered my flat I was surprised. There was no pictures, no TV and hardly any furniture at all. Even still it was trashed. The floor was covered in piles of papers. When I picked it up and read them I realized they were poems. A quarter of them the exact same thing.

On the wings of an angel, my love for you soars. Flying farther and farther, from shore to shore. If I could reach up above, for you I'd grab a single star. Even still your beauty is greatest, but I'd still reach no matter how far.

Who was I? I still had no idea. No matter how hard I searched I found nothing about the mysterious girl. The only thing I found was a box with a spin lock. What was the code? I tried several different ones but even still I couldn't get it.

_Dear Rin,_

_Through the twelfth year and thirteenth my memories didn't return. But I still loved you. That was all I had._

_Love,_

_Len K._

Life turned into a monochrome maze. Days passed by and I never left my flat. Every day I tried to open that box. I wrote down hundreds of combinations and still I couldn't figure it out. Occasionally Kaito or Kendra would come to drop off some groceries they bought from money in my savings. All I would do was stare out the window at nothing particular. I would lie awake late at night just thinking about who I was. Who she was. Who I could be. Who she could be.

There where two things that hadn't changed about me. That I was in love with a Rin Kagamine and that I couldn't stop thinking about her. Everyday page after page, I wrote about her. I wrote to her. I wrote for her. The world turned into thinking and dreaming about her.

_Dear Rin,_

_Through this fourteenth year, they still haven't come back. Ever day was frighting and uneasy. I just wanted a glimpse of you. I just wanted a word from you. To hear your voice. To feel your soft skin. To feel the warmth of your body against my own. You were my world. You still are. So why? Why no reply?_

_Love,_

_Len K._

_Today was the day._ Today was the day I found the code to open the box. When I clicked it open I was surprise to find only a key. A shining silver key. There were tears in my eyes and as I bent over tears slipped down my cheek and onto my hands clutching that key to my stomach.

I stumbled up, the world blurred with tears, and I threw on some slippers and a jacket. My hair was long now. Reaching well past my shoulders. It was a scruffy mess and kept falling into my eyes. For the first time in nearly 4 years I went outside. It was winter. The sidewalks slick with ice. I knew it to be two days after Christmas. Another Christmas I spent alone. That's all it meant to me. Just another day to think of her.

I didn't actually know where I was going. I just kept walking. Farther and farther. Eventually I reached an apartment building. Instinctively I walked up the stairs the third floor. At room three-oh-two I stopped. Mechanically I reached out and unlocked the room. I took one step inside and realized what this was.

My apartment from when I was in High school.

"Len are you almost to the tree?" Rin asked yet again. I smiled and walked a bit faster.

"Yes Rin."

"I don't see you."

"I'm not that close. Remember, patience is a virtue." I remind her. She scoffed into the phone and I could just see her in my head rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to walk so slowly." She groaned. I laughed.

"No, you're just impatient."

"Hey! It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be impatient." She argued stubbornly.

"Yes, yes miss birthday queen."

"Thank you, my lovely servant. So what did you get me for my birthday?" She asked eagerly. I laughed yet again and I felt a tinge of nervousness run through my body. Idly I rubbed the velvet case in my pocket.

"I can't tell you." I pushed my way past people and stopped at the cross walk. I could see her. Her back was to me. She was wearing a cute white dress and this time a jacket, unlike last year. Her hair was getting long. It went down to her mid-back. She was looking a bit thin and pale. She wore a big white bow in her hair. She quickly span around playfully in a circle as she complained in my ear.

"Why not?"

"Because that ruins the surprise." I inform her knowingly. I could see her making a stubborn face. I could tell because she crossed one foot behind the other and her head bowed down slightly.

"What? I don't need any surprises, I might have a heart attack." She explained as if she was a doctor herself.

"A heart attack?" I scoff, "Please you're only 18 not 81."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know everything about you." The crosswalk turned green but I stood still just watching her from a distance.

"Oh really?" She asked suspiciously.

"Really." I confirmed.

"What's my favorite season?"

"Winter."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you like snow, plus it's the season that includes Christmas, New Years and most of all your birthday." I explain smiling.

"Oh, you're good. Okay, what's my favorite word?"

"Elephant."

"Favorite color."

"Orange."

"Favorite food?"

"Orange."

"Fine, you win. For now. Only because I can't think of better questions.

"Alright." I say laughing. The walk sign turned red. "Hey Rin, do you trust me?" I ask.

"What? Of course!"

"Close your eyes."

"What, why?" She asked. She slowly looked around and as she turned her face lit up as she saw me. She ran to the other side of the crosswalk laughing at me as I glared at her. "Sorry, I guess I blew the surprise."

"Stupid, the surprise wasn't me." I inform her. Speaking of surprises, I opened the velvet case and slipped the ring partially onto my pointer finger, considering it wouldn't go any farther.

"Uhuh. Hey Len?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you." She randomly said. I smiled and I knew I couldn't wait any more. I held out my fist hiding the surprise in my hand.

"Look at my hand." I command. I open my fist showing her the diamond ring. Her eyes widen and her cheeks go red. She has tears in her eyes and her voice trembles.

"Is- Is that a ring?" She asks. I nod and laugh at her reaction.

"Rin Kagamine, the love of my life, will you marry me?" I ask. And now she was officially crying and laughing and nodding all at once.

"Ye-" Before she could finish she dropped her phone. I watched as the battery fell out. Rin glanced down at it but then back at me. I lowered my own phone away from my ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" Rin shouted over the noise of traffic and people. A few people cheered and clapped their hands over the sudden engagement. But all I could see was Rin. How beautiful she was. She was practically sobbing now and it took everything to not run out into the road to her.

But as soon as the walk sign turned green I ran towards her as she ran to me. We were so close yet far away. And as I ran as fast as I could all I could do was watch in horror as a sliding car was going in Rin's way out of control.

"Rin!" I shout desperately. So close yet far away. I couldn't reach her in time as the car slammed into her beautiful yet fragile body. Our eyes met in widen horror and I could see her say my name as she reached towards me.

No matter how hard I ran I wasn't fast enough. No matter how much I wanted to get to her. No matter how much I wanted to be the one who was in pain not her I couldn't. I couldn't save her. As soon as I reached her I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain, and I cradled her in my arms. She felt so small and looked so pale. What used to be a white dress was slowly turning red. She was limp and her eyes were closed.

"Rin!" I screamed. "Rin!" And the whole time all I could think were three words. _I love you._

This time I didn't need paper. All I needed was my voice. Because in the fifteenth year my memories returned. I remembered everything and burst into tears. Because I remembered . . .

_I remembered that you died 15 years ago._

I stumbled into the living room and right where I left it was a picture of us and a ring slightly stained red. I picked them both up cradling it in my arms as I cried. "Those poems were written of my love for you." My hoarse voice cried.

"I hoped that if they kept piling up they would someday reach you. Into what was our room I threw them. I can't see you anymore. But I kept loving you. I keep loving you. I kept thinking we'd meet again but you just disappeared. Can you hear me now? Can you hear my words? I love you. I love my Rin. I will always love you. T- Till death do us part,I love you. Even apart I love you. I love you. I . . . _love_ you."

_Dear Rin,_

_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for 61 years straight. And still there's no reply. Not a single reply. But that's okay, because I love you. _

_Love,_

_Len Kagamine_

_****There's so much to say about this I don't even know where to start. I guess I'll start with the song. aohgoahgoa A that song is is based off A Clingy Boy for 15 Years by VY2. Anyways if you know me you'd get the whole Kendra thing. (My name is Kendra, Kendra Brown haha XD ) Anyways I hope you like this. Thank you so so so soooo much for reading this!_


End file.
